


Sorry

by Shiakiw12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Caught, Cheating, Creampie, M/M, Miya Atsumu Needs a Hug, Poor Life Choices, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Miya Osamu, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiakiw12/pseuds/Shiakiw12
Summary: Sakusa Kiyoomi y Miya Atsumu son novios, pero Sakusa prefiere la verga de Miya Osamu.Si este es el fic.BOTTOMI FOR EVER
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto después que me di cuenta que la BOTTOMI WEEK comenzó y yo ni pedo para saber que día van o que vaina. 
> 
> Estoy trabajando en diferentes fics para esto. 
> 
> Tal vez es esto es porque no tengo trabajo.

Sakusa Kiyoomi no se consideraba el ser más puro y bueno del mundo. No ni siquiera intentaba serlo, estaba lleno de pecados como todo el mundo; aunque muchos podían decir que los pecados de Sakusa eran imperdonables.

No es que hubiera matado a alguien en su vida, tampoco es que hubiera robado. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi cayó en el pecado de la lujuria. 

Dirán muchos que no era un pecado tan malo, que es un hecho natural que los humanos se dejen llevar por el deseo más de una vez. Una cosa menor comparado al asesinato o al robo. Sin embargo, la lujuria era su primer pecado que desencadeno todos los demás. 

Todo comenzó exactamente la noche que conoció a la familia de su novio; porque si, la homosexualidad podria calificarse como uno de sus pecados por los más conservadores. 

Se presentó en casa de su novio, Miya Atsumu. Bien vestido, con rosas para su madre y buen vino para su padre; quería impresionarlos desde el comienzo, Atsumu era una de las relaciones mas serias que había tenido en su vida y además era bastante bueno que la familia aceptara tan tranquilamente la homosexualidad de su hijo y recibieran a la pareja de este con los brazos abiertos, no es algo que todos los días se ve en Japón. 

La cena iba bien, los padres de Atsumu eran buenas personas y encantadores, estaba siendo una bienvenida maravillosa, hasta que se unió otro integrante a la mesa y ahí comenzaron todos sus males.

Sakusa había escuchado mas de una vez a su novio hablar de su hermano gemelo, era idéntico a su novio aunque había algo en Osamu que fue como si desde el principio los dos supieran por la mirada que iban a ser el fin del otro. 

Miya Osamu era mas callado y reservado que su hermano, con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro de relajación a diferencia de la juguetona y confiada de Atsumu.

Aunque al principio Sakusa no vio mucha diferencia entre los hermanos, en la cama aprendió que tan diferentes podían ser. Mientras Atsumu era mas dócil y buscaba ser amado, buscaba que toda la atención estuviera centrada en él y prefería estar siempre en el rol de pasivo; algo que Kiyoomi comprendía y le disgustaba bastante. 

Así que la primera vez que Osamu sin pena alguna le tomo por detrás después de tanto tiempo de no recibir ninguna estimulación donde mas le gustaba, Sakusa casi se corrió enseguida. 

Atsumu era mas suave, besos y caricias. 

Osamu por otro lado...

— Te gusta que te den duro, perra — ni siquiera pregunto, era un hecho que ambos sabían bien desde la primera vez. 

Sakusa solo alcanzo a gemir y asentir desesperado, el aliento caliente del contrario contra su oído entre jadeos, gemidos y gruñidos era demasiado. Su mente estaba en blanco, difusa entre todo el placer y las emociones que estaba sintiendo mientras el gran falo caliente de su amante estaba enterrado profundamente en su culo. 

Si, Sakusa Kiyoomi era un traidor. El ultimo anillo en lo mas profundo del infierno estaba reservado para él, pero no podía evitarlo. Osamu sabia bien como follarlo para poder decir que no a todo eso.

Estaba sostenido con debilidad por sus rodillas y codos, con su culo alzado al aire como perra en celo para total disposición del gemelo menor que sin siquiera esperar mucho empezó a moverse duro sacandole los gemidos mas sucios que había soltado en su vida. 

— Justo como una perra en celo, Kiyoomi ¿Atsumu sabe esto de ti? — pregunto en burla su amante, degradandole pero solo sentía placer de eso. 

— ¡Nooo! — gimio avergonzado, Atsumu nunca le había excitado tanto como lo que hacían ellos dos juntos — Solo tú — logro decir entre gemidos. 

Osamu no tenia compasión con él, aunque no era que Sakusa quería algo de eso. Le sostenía de su cintura con fuerza, follandole como si fuera un juguete y solo buscará el placer propio. Tal vez lo estaba haciendo, pero le importaba tan poco cuando su verga sabia dar en todos sus puntos débiles que le hacían ver estrellas. 

Era todo tan obsceno y no solo era el sonido de sus pieles chocando una y otra vez en ese acto tan depravado. 

— Eres malvado, Kiyoomi. Tsumu merece ver esta parte tan encantadora de ti — el contrario pego su pecho fuerte contra su espalda sin dejar un segundo de embestirle. 

Sakusa estaba tan perdido en su propio placer en complacer a quien le daba tanto después de recibir tan poco. No es que fuera culpa de Atsumu, solo que siempre tuvieron tantas cosas en común que ambos amaban como locos una buena verga en sus culos; bueno Kiyoomi lo hacia.

— Vamos sonríe y dile cuanto amas esto, Kiyoomi. Él esta viendo esto ahora — Diciendo eso Osamu aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas. 

Las palabras del contrario le desconcertaron y cuando alzo la vista, ahí en la puerta estaba su novio, Atsumu, con una mirada de horror ante tal escena. 

Había llegado temprano del trabajo y el estaba disfrutando de lo lindo de maravilloso pene de su hermano. 

Cualquiera había detenido aquel acto y hubiera corrido a dar explicaciones a su pareja. Eso era lo correcto, pero Sakusa solo podía gemir de la peor manera al nuevo ritmo que le estaba follando su amante, le estaba dando justo en su prostata una y otra vez creando una fuentes de placer que le volvia loco, se sentía demasiado bien para pensar en otra cosa más. 

— Lo...Lo siento— logró decir entre gemidos a Atsumu, en serio lo sentía — Pero... Pero se siente tan bien — sabia que sonaba peor que una prostituta. 

Entonces Osamu se corrió dentro de él, todo el semen espeso y caliente del contrario le inundo del mayor éxtasis que le hizo correrse un poco después con los gemidos mas altos y depravados mientras veía la cara aún horrorizada de su novio. 

Bueno ahora ex-novio.


End file.
